


The Storm

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tamingthemuse, Hyena Xander Harris, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander wants Spike, badly</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

**Title:** The Storm  
 **Author:** **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Prompt:** #407 Seethe  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** Hyena!Xadner ficlet  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** none  
 **Summary:** Xander wants Spike, badly  
 **A/N:** Just a bit of fun with the boys

 

The storm wailed outside, screaming its fury out into the night. Fierce gusts of wind buffeted the windows, making the glass rattle alarmingly in their wooden frames. A boom of thunder reverberated around him and the windows rattled harder than before. He wasn't afraid though. He knew he was safe. As long as he was here, within the confines of his house, nothing would harm him. He lay in the warm, haven of soft blankets, his head cradled by fluffy pillows. He could make out the ocean waves crashing against the base of the cliff. Their roar a seething rage which pounded mercilessly upon the rocks before pulling back only to surge forward once more. 

He waited for the flash and counted silently in his head. He'd barely gotten to two when the night suddenly lit up nearly as bright as a sunny day before flickering out once more. The hyena mewled impatiently inside him, but he clamped down on it, hard, and pushed it back down. It whimpered and he soothed it as best he could. He's coming. Be patient. 

A distant inhuman cry joined the wailing of the storm and his lips curled up in a smile of knowing. See. Told you. He's coming. Coming. 

The distant sound of the front door open and closing again and he would have missed it under the sounds of the storm still raging outside if he hadn't been listening for it. If he hadn't known it was coming. He was coming. His heart thudded loud in his ears in anticipation, almost drowning out the sound of his footfalls on the stairs. His boots, weighted down with water, thudded heavily on each tread. 

 

A shadow filled the doorway to the bedroom and Xander found himself holding his breath in anticipation. The shadow moved, detaching itself from the rest of the inky blackness around it and making little pitter-patters on the floor as water dripped onto the wooden floor.

The snick of a lighter and a soft flame cast the room with a warm glow when Spike lit the fat candle on the dresser near the door. Spike turned and Xander watched hungrily as a bead of water took a meandering path from under his hairline and under the gentle curve of Spike's chin to finally disappear under the collar of the leather duster. Spike grinned a ravenous grin and Xander felt a surge of want, his eyes flickering an eerie green in the candlelight. 

Spike's head tilted as he studied Xander. “What are you?” The vampire scented the air and stalked closer to the bed. “You want me, been taunting me.” He paused, looking mildly surprised and amused. “Primal?”

Xander let the hyena loose a little bit more and looked back with a feral grin. “Yesss,” he hissed. “Want.”

“Know what you want, pet,” Spike replied, letting the duster slip off with a roll of his shoulders. “Tired of your teasing. Gonna take you and you're gonna let me. Aren't you?”

Xander's grin got wider and he threw back the covers. He felt Spike's eyes rake over his nakedness and he preened under the appreciative gaze. 

“You are a right treat,” Spike observed, shedding his clothes. 

And it was his turn to preen at Xander's pleased, hungry moan. Spike prowled up the bed stopping near Xander's feet and grasping one slim ankle and lifting gently. A cool tongue snaked out and licked a delicate stripe up Xander's calf and stopping just above his knee. Xander panted at the erotic act and his arousal ratcheted up a notch, his cock hard and dripping against his skin. Spike continued his exploration with his hands, tongue and lips. Light nips quickly soothed by that lapping cat-like tongue. Xander writhed and wanted.

“Spike,” he gasped. “Please.”

“Shhh,” Spike crooned, lifting Xander's legs and drifting his fingers lightly around Xander's twitching, needy hole. “Gonna take you now. Drive my cock so deep inside you'll feel me for days.”

Spike's cock nudged at his entrance and Xander pressed back and felt the head slip inside.“Oh! God....need...Spike.” 

Spike lunged forward and then stilled, and Xander whimpered. “S'ok, love. I got you. Feel me. So good. Your heat surrounding my cock, squeezing me so tight.”

Spike began to move, a steady thrust in and out, and he leaned forward to take Xander's lips in a bruising, searing kiss. Xander lost himself in the storm crashing over him, his body stretching and yearning. Panting in Spike's mouth and clawing at the smooth skin of Spike's back and making the vampire hiss and thrust harder, deeper. Spike nestled in the crook of Xadner's neck and he felt the prick of fangs against his skin.

“Yes. Do it. Do it.”

Spike bit and Xander's orgasm crashed over him like the waves crashing outside. When Xander came back to himself, Spike was still lapping lightly at his neck. He couldn't have been out that long then. The hyena was quiet, curled up in a corner of his mind, stated and happy. Content. Spike looked at him, an almost smile ghosting over his features.

“Why, pet? Why me?”

“You have to ask?”

“Apparently,” Spike snorted with a laugh and Xander liked seeing it. A relaxed, happy Spike.

“Wanted you since the first time I saw you. You scared the hell outta me but the want was still there. Burning and searing through me. And then I got the hyena-”

“About that, pet?”

Xander smiled and waved it away. “Later, Spike. It isn't important.” Spike nodded. “The hyena made the wanting that much more and gave me the strength I needed to finally take what I wanted.”

Spike laughed a bit at that and Xander grinned sheepishly. “I think take is a pretty strong word.”

“Well, yeah. Still got what I wanted though,” Xander pointed out.

“That you did, pet.”

Xander snuggled close and curled around his vampire. “Stay.”

“Storm's over.”

Xander's grip tightened. “Stay anyway.”

Spike dropped a kiss on Xander's shoulder. “All right then, love. I'll stay.”

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
